General Abilities
Stat Abilities Strong/Quick/Mystical/Determined/Perceptive: Increase your Brutality/Finesse/Mysticism/Will/Notice by 1. These abilities may be purchased up to 3 times each. Social/Cerebral: '''Increase your Charisma/Knowledge by 2. These abilities may be purchased up to 2 times each. '''Weapon Training: '''Choose a basic weapon. Gain access to the second and third attacks for that weapon. '''Master at Arms ''(Prerequisite: Weapon Training): Choose a Brutality weapon for which you have Weapon Training. You may treat attacks with that weapon as both Brutality and Finesse attacks (when an attack is attributed to multiple stats, you must choose 1 to roll with). Crafting Abilities 'Craftsman: '''Given the proper materials and a few days time, you can make any basic weapons or armor. Additionally, you are moderately skilled as both a blacksmith and a carpenter for the purposes of non-martial crafting. '''Weapon Maker '(Prerequisite: Craftsman):' Choose an exotic weapon. You can make this type of weapon (this is the only way to start with an exotic weapon). '''Armorer '(Prerequisite: Craftsman): Choose a masterwork armor. You can make this type of armor (this is the only way to start with a masterwork armor). Master Weaponsmith '(''Prerequisite: Craftsman): Melee weapons that you make are masterwork weapons. Masterwork weapons grant their wielder the following ability: Masterwork: Whenever you are attacked, you may pay 3 TP to roll an attack with your weapon. If you get 2 or more natural 10's, you may break your attacker's weapon (this negates their attack). 'Engineer '(Prerequisite: Craftsman): Ranged weapons that you make are special (Placeholder). Martial Arts Abilities '''Boxer: '''Punching an opponent does no damage to you. '''Brawl ''(2 Character points required):' You may treat your punches as Brutality attacks (if you may treat it as either Finesse or Brutality, you must choose one). '''Ferret Fingers: '''You may treat your punches as Finesse attacks (if you may treat it as either Finesse or Brutality, you must choose one). '''Fists Like Hams' (Prerequisite: Brawl): Punch does 2 damage. Hams Like Snakes '(''Prerequisite: Ferret Fingers): You may add your Finesse to your Attack Mod when Punching. Additionally, your Punch now does damage at 1 and 2 successes. '''You Know Kung Who? ''(2 Character points required, Prerequisite: Fists Like Hams, Hams Like Snakes''): You may treat Punch attacks as being both Brutality and Finesse (this effect enhances, rather than stacks with Hams Like Snakes). Jiu Jitsu (Shit): Double your Brutality for the purposes of all Grapple attacks and Brutality checks associated with grappling. Roll With the Punches: '''Whenever you are attacked, you may move up to two spaces in the direction opposite the source of the attack, without paying TP. If you do, reduce the damage (both TP and normal) of the attack by 1 per space moved. This effect may not be used if you have 0 TP, and it cannot reduce damage below half of its previous total, rounded up. Shield Abilities '''Shield Up: '''Halve the cost of the Block attack on any shield you use (round up). '''Prepared Strike: '''Whenever you use the Block attack on a shield, if you use Shield Bash next round, reduce the cost of that Shield Bash by the cost of Block. '''Slam: '''Whenever you attack a target with Shield Bash and hit with two successes, the target is knocked prone. For Tower Shields, reduce the number of successes required to knock a target prone by 1. Other Abilities '''Coordinated Assault: Use this ability in response to an ally making an attack on an opponent within your attack range. Spend TP equal to either the first attack on your weapon (or natural attack) or the TP cost of your ally's attack, which ever is greater. Increase the number of dice your ally rolls by 2 and their damage by 1. This attack may be combined from multiple allies, however the damage may never exceed double that of the original attack. (Note: Grunts that attack in swarms, packs, units or other coordinated groups have this ability. We won't write this in the ability itself, we will simply include it in example characters.) Category:Abilities